When the dust has settled
by ACSkyefan88
Summary: Small moment between Daisy and Coulson, talking about Rosalind. Post 3x10.


_**A small moment post 3x10 that was playing in my head. Eventhough I loved the Coulson/May hug at the end of 3x10, I would have liked to have seen a moment between Daisy and Coulson after he came back from the other planet (especially since Daisy was the one that kept saying "And we need to get Coulson back, too!". I was really bummed to see Rosalind die, because I liked that character. And I don't know about you guys, but I only started to realize during the mid-season finale that Coulson actually loved her. So I almost felt bad towards Coulson, for not having realized it before. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short one-shot!**_

* * *

Daisy walked into Coulson's office. He was sitting on his couch. He was wearing a button down shirt, not tucked into his jean. He still didn't look like his usual sharp and upbeat self, but that was to be expected, since it hadn't been a week since he lost Rosalind.

"Hey. Can I talk to you about something, or do you just want to be by yourself right now?" she asked.

He looked up from his papers and shook his head. "No, it's fine. Come on in."

She stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind her.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

Coulson let out a long, exhausted sigh and shrugged almost defeatedly.

"I'm still standing, I guess. You?"

"Same."

She kind of stood aimlessly in the middle of the room, not knowing how to progress their conversation.

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

Daisy hesitated, as she seemed to run over what she wanted to say in her head. She grabbed a chair and placed it a few feet away from where he was sitting on the couch. Not too close, not too far. She sat down on it.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." She said.

"Thanks, Daisy. But… you've already said that, so why the big- ."

"No, not like that" she interrupted. "I mean, like that as well, but that's not what I mean."

She paused and then looked him right in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for not seeing how much she meant to you."

He knew she was talking about Rosalind. She and Daisy had gotten off on the wrong foot, but he had been sure that they would turn around on each other. He pushed the thought away quickly, as he felt tears forming in his eyes. Thinking about what could have been hurt too much right now.

"It's okay, Daisy. The way they handled inhumans was questionable. It was only natural for you to be apprehensive of her."

"No it's not okay!" she raised her voice and almost violently stood up, the chair getting pushed backward in the process. He felt the floor shaking beneath him.

"It's not okay!" She repeated. "Because she was on our side, and I was too stubborn to see it!"

"Daisy-"

"She was a good person and I was being an asshole to her. I said all kinds of things about her, and you… you loved her, and I didn't see it, and she probably hated me, and now she's dead and I can't make up for it, and- "

Daisy kept rambling and Coulson stood up, walked towards her and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Skye, please-" his voice broke as he called her by her former name and tears started streaming down his face.

Daisy stopped rambling and started crying into his shoulder as she returned his embrace.

"I'm so sorry" she pleaded on a sob.

"It's okay" he told her, stroking her hair as they both just let all the hurt and regret come out.

They stood like that for what could have been minutes or hours, just crying and finding comfort in the hug. He couldn't imagine what to do without Daisy. She had become his family, and it scared him sometimes that she too was out and exposed to gunfire and evil inhumans in the field. He didn't ever want to lose her. But she could take care of herself. He knew that, and Rosalind had seen that too.

"She didn't hate you." He told her and pulled back from their hug.

"I'm pretty she did, after how I acted towards her."

He shook his head and wiped a tear on her cheek away with his thumb. "She admired you, actually. She told me she thought that you had fire. And she meant that in a positive way."

"Really?" Daisy asked, finding it hard to believe.

"Yeah, really."

Daisy just nodded, not knowing what to say. To hear that Rosalind didn't hate her was a really big relieve. She just wished that she could have had a chance to hear it from her herself.

After a few moments of silence, Coulson said;

"I uhm, I need to do some work. You know, with the whole 'opening a portal to another planet' and stuff. It's a hell of a lot of paperwork afterwards."

"Yeah, of course." Daisy said as she wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"You can take the day off if you want." He told her and briefly placed his hand on het arm.

"Thanks, but it's better if I can focus my mind on work right know."

"Okay."

She walked towards the door as he placed himself behind his desk again. But just before leaving, she hesitated and turned around.

"A.C."

He looked up at her use of her old nickname for him.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

She smiled her.

"I love you too."

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it! Please leave reviews, I love reading what you think!_**


End file.
